meitorfandomcom-20200214-history
Aeris Rawle
Alas, to look forward we must go back. I recall the time Bramble first came to Arman Castle. Needless to say I was terrified! The rumours circling the Clans of the Thickets at the time, including those of Faobrosh’s demise ate away at my desire to do the right thing and pursue for peace. Nevertheless, I fought on, as my dear Mary would want me to. It has been 12 years now since the arrival of Bramble at our castle’s gate, and I’m proud to say that, with the exception of a couple of razed villages, all has worked in our joint quest for peace. To Bramble! Part of a speech by Aeris during The Blood Feast Aeris Rawle, or more commonly known as Emperor Aeris the Peaceful, is the current emperor of the True Kingdom of Arman. He is a tireless and merciful leader, giving rise to his nickname, Aeris the Peaceful. However Aeris was the product of two of the three power families, and was groomed to usurp the ruling Basin family from a young age. Since then, the Emperor has tried to improve relations between Arman and the other countries. He has gone as far as to attend the Soul Hero Celebrations in Druin. He has also taken Bramble the Brutal into his household, in an attempt to thaw hostilities between Arman and the Clans of the Thicket. Despite his best efforts though, Aeris is killed during the events of The Blood Feast by his apparent friend Bramble the Brutal. Early Life Aeris Rawle was born to Achas Rawle and Sophia Zamod in Arman City in 557 UB. The Armanians at the time were still reeling from The Enmity about 10 years earlier. Many of the smallfolk were angry with the ruling Basin family for shutting the gates. Aeris was one of the offsprings of the remaining two families plot to overthrow the Basins. At the age of 8, in 565 UB, Aeris managed to convince Emperor Carlos Basin to send his younger sister and heir Lucille Basin to the Kingdom of Aria for a marriage to Count Benjen III. Their marriage lasted but a few years, but it was enough for the smallfolk to rally behind the next in line to the throne, Lucille's younger sister Lucina Basin and her son Tanake. Ascension to the throne When Carlos Basin finally died in 577 UB, there was much debate as to who should inherit the throne. Carlos produced no children, and Lucina had died in a freak accident nearly 10 years earlier. Lucina only had a son and a daughter. Her son Tanake Rawle had died alongside his mother, and her daughter Mary had just married Aeris himself. Lucille had married into the Zamod family, and birthed 4 children, though all were younger than Aeris. Furthermore, the stigma attached to Lucille's rushed second marriage had put many off the thought of her as heir. Aeris' father had also died, as had his uncles. By law, the power should have passed to Carlos' son in law Serbi Zamod, but the stigma attached from his marriage to Lucille Basin caused Serbi's claim to be sidelined. The decision was therefore made that Aeris and Mary would ascend the throne together, as that would allow all three families to claim the throne together. Some were unhappy with the situation, particularly Aeris' sister Elyis, who was forced to marry her 7 year old cousin Tripo Zamod to allow Aeris to the throne, as well as Lucille, who was furious at Aeris for his apparent usurpation. Early Reign The start of Aeris' reign was not a happy one. The population of Arman wanted great change after the calamity of the Enmity 30 years earlier. Aeris set about trying to forge peace with the Clans of the Thicket, though this was met with middling success. Furthermore, the Georgic clans were embroiled in a fierce civil war that threatened Armanian territory. Aeris first set on finding ways to keep the fighting away from the cities, which he did by formally seceding the Great Plain to the clans. Not all was bad news though. Aeris' young wife Mary soon became pregnant, and the people rallied behind the young power couple. A huge celebration was planned for the child's arrival, as it signified a new phase in the Kingdom's history. Everything though took a turn for the worst when Mary died giving birth to their son, and the doctor kidnapped the infant, threatening to hold Arman to ransom for the death of his wife during the Enmity. In the ensuing manhunt, the doctor was eventually found at Twin Ruins, and was personally executed by Aeris himself. The doctor claimed before his death that the baby had died from hunger en route to Twin Ruins, though it has been revealed that the baby has grown up to be The Commander. Aeris has never remarried, nor has he smiled since killing the doctor. After 578 UB After a terrible first few years, things began to calm for Aeris. The Georgic Alliance was established, and relations between Arman and the Theocracy of Melsa improved dramatically. What really changed was in 590 UB, when Bramble the Brutal took control of the Clans of the Thicket and agreed to attend court at Arman Castle. This has led to a decade long peace, with the exemption of a few razed villages. Sabre of Meitor Campaign The Jewel of Odea The Emperor was first seen when Azrael was investigating Arman Castle, secretly trying to steal the Jewel of Odea, he accidentally walked into Aeris' quarters. The emperor was waking up, and looked weary, though this understandable for a man in his mid 40's. Siege of Requis Castle Originally turning up for a feast, Aeris instead went with Letra Musca and the Armanian army to arrest the Lord of Requis' brother Crystine the Sly. Aeris allowed the Heroes of Time to first infiltrate through the sewer system. When the fighting began inside the castle, Aeris broke down the barricades and was able to enter the castle and arrest Crystine before he overwhelmed the Heroes of Time. The Blood Feast Celebrating the successful siege, Aeris hosted a dinner at his home in Arman Castle. He delivered a heartwarming speech to those present about the hope for a better future. However the evening changed when The Commander of the Trident Association telepathically spoke to the population of Liken and named himself as his son. He then triggered Article X, and Arman Castle became a bloodbath as Crystine the Sly and Letra Musca began to slaughter those at the feast. Attempting to fight back, Aeris was death duelled by his closest friend Bramble the Brutal and subsequently assassinated. Category:Character